


The Molesy Murders

by LindzDDub86



Category: Busted (Band)
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Murder, Schizophrenia, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindzDDub86/pseuds/LindzDDub86
Summary: James, Charlie and Lindz grow concerns on Matt's behaviour when these bodies are discovered and the news on the television reports them. And as they find out why, fully they aren't too late for another fatality.
Relationships: Matt Willis/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AN OLD FANFIC WRITTEN BACK IN 2008
> 
> SO PLEASE I APOLOGISE IN ADVANCE THAT THIS ISN'T LIKE MY RECENT STORIES
> 
> ****************************************************************************************************************

~*Prologue*~

It’s a hots summer day and the sun is cracking the pavement open in London. And in London was a little place called Kingston-upon-Thames. And in that place was a little town called Molesy. Molesy was where three young guys lived together. The oldest guy Matt, aged 21 was tall, slim, had black hair and had hazel/brown eyes. Then there was James, aged 20 who was tallish, slim, had blonde hair and the bluest eyes. And lastly Charlie, aged 18 who was tall, slim, blonde hair and had hazel/brown eyes. Now Matt, James and Charlie lived in a little house in the dump part of Molesy with Matt’s partner in crime and best mate Lindz. Lindz had been Matt’s best mate forever. She was younger than Matt; she was aged 17. She was tall, slim, had black hair and dark brown eyes. They also lived with Charlie’s 12-year-old sister Gianna. Gianna was teeny, had brown hair and brown eyes. They had been living together for over a year and a half. Lindz decided to wanted a bit of fun and so arranged to go clubbing with her mates, whilst Matt, James, Charlie and Gianna was at home watching TV.

~*Part 1*~

“Hey this film is wicked man!” Matt said.  
Everyone agreed. They were watching American Pie 2 on BCC1. Then a special announcement on the news came on.

“Hey what’s happening here?” Charlie asked.

The News Reporter said, “We have a special report just coming in. Apparently in the town of Molesy, some diggers have recently discovered a body of what seem to be a female. Although they can’t identify her yet, police suspect it is the body of Karen McKechnie, aged 17 who has been reported missing a few months ago.”  
Gianna turned to Matt, “Hey was you dating her a few months ago Matt?”  
Matt nodded, “Yeah I did man. It wasn’t like it was going anywhere. She wasn’t my type.”  
“But I don’t think I’ve seen her since you dumped her.” James said.  
“Oh well short world we live in.” Answered Matt.  
Matt’s eyes didn’t move off the screen.

The reporter carried on, “The police have said that they are dealing with a murder case as the skull of the discovered body has been crushed on the left hand side.”

“Jesus! Let’s just hope it’s not Karen.” Gianna said.  
Matt smiled nervously. Why was Matt nervous? Surely he had nothing to hide.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of weeks later, the news reported that the identity of the body was in fact Karen. Everyone was in shock. Lindz was like sisters with Karen.

“Man I can’t believe this is happening. I mean, why would some sick slimeball kill Kaz?” asked Lindz.  
“I don’t know. I hope they find the killer.” Charlie said.  
James asked, “How are you Matt?”  
Matt got up; “I can’t take this anymore.”  
And he fled upstairs to his room. Lindz followed him.

~*~*~*~*~

“Matt are you okay mate?”  
“It’s just all too much to take in.”  
Lindz hugged Matt.  
“I know Matt. It was a shock to us all.”  
“Lindz you can go now. I’ll be fine on my own.”  
Lindz replied, “Are you sure hun?”  
Matt nodded.  
As Lindz got up and opened the door Matt called her.  
“Lindz!”  
“Yeah?”  
“Er... it doesn’t matter. Go back to the others.”  
And so Lindz did.

~*~*~*~*~

“How’s Matt?” Gianna asked.  
“He’s taking it harder than I thought.” Replied Lindz.

Well they all sat down to watch some television, when Charlie switched it over to the teletext.

“Charlie why did you do that?” James asked.  
“Just checking the news.”  
Charlie was looking at the headlines, when he yelled.  
“What’s up?” Lindz asked.  
Charlie replied, “They’ve found another body. It’s another female called Rebecca Hampson. Where have I heard that name before?”  
James said, “Charlie, Rebecca was Becca Hampson. Matt’s first love.”  
“Man, Matt’ll take this hard.”  
“We can’t tell him about Becca.” Said Lindz.  
“But he needs to know.” Charlie replied.  
Lindz shook her head. Whatever Lindz said or did everyone had to obey her.


	3. Chapter 3

~*Part 3*~

Week after week more bodies were found. They all seem to be buried in the same spot where Karen and Rebecca were discovered. And the majority was somehow linked to Matt.

“Guys this is just so weird.”  
“Why Lindz?” Gianna asked.  
“Have you noticed, but most of these females they’re finding dead were somehow linked to Matt. Like Karen, Becca, Holly, Lauren and Courtney. They were all Matt’s ex girlfriends. And Tanja, Paula and Nici were females who were dating Matt’s friends.”  
Gianna got scared, “Do you think Matt had anything to do with the killings?”  
Lindz replied, “Don’t be daft. Matt couldn’t hurt a fly if he tried.”  
They laughed. Just then Matt walked into the living room with another girl.

“Hiya guys, this is Caroline. These are my mates Charlie, James, Gianna and Lindz.”  
They all said hiya and talked. They got on with each other so well.  
“So Caroline, have you known Matt long?” asked James.  
Caroline replied, “Please call me Caz and I’ve known Matt for about five months now but we’ve only recently got together.”  
“Well Caz, how long have you been seeing him?” asked Lindz.  
“About a week now.”  
Lindz smiled. She explained to Caz that Matt wasn’t having the best of times because of the murders and Caz understood. Lindz also told Caz that Matt wasn’t thinking straight and that he was confused and apparently Caz knew that too. Surely Caz doesn’t know everything? That was true; neither Caz nor everyone else knows everything about Matt!


	4. Chapter 4

A few months had passed and Matt and Caroline were still together. There had been no other murders but the police were still trying to find some information from people you knew the victims. They had nearly asked everyone who knew the victims apart from some people- Lindz, Charlie, Gianna, James and Matt.

Lindz heard a knock on the door and went to open it. She was faced with two officers.

“Hiya I’m DC Gregory and this is DC Smith. We’ve believe you and some other people knew the victims and we were wondering if we could ask you some questions.”  
Lindz was shocked but agreed and let them in.  
Gianna and Charlie were playing Monopoly when the officers came.

“Guys this is DC Gregory and DC Smith. They’ve come to ask us some questions about the victims.” Lindz said.  
Gianna and Charlie stopped what they were doing. James had come downstairs at the time and so everyone sat down in the living room. Lindz asked the officers if they wanted a drink and they said yes so Lindz went to make them a brew and then sat back down.

“Right first of all, did you know any of the victims?” DC Gregory asked.  
Gianna, Charlie, Lindz and James all said yes.  
“I only knew a couple though officer.” Gianna said.  
“That’s okay. How do you know these people?”  
DC Smith was sat next to DC Gregory noting everything that was said.  
“Well I knew them because some of them were mates with Matt. He’s my best mate and some of the victims were even his girlfriends.”  
DC Gregory carried on, “And what is Matt’s full name?”  
Charlie answered, “Matthew Willis.”  
DC Gregory looked at DC Smith with a strange look.  
“What was that look for officer?” James asked.  
“Well that name has cropped up in everyone’s answers especially from the victim’s families. Where is Mr Willis now?”  
They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.  
“Well I thought he was upstairs.” Lindz said.  
“No he isn’t. He went out somewhere about an hour ago with Caroline when you was on the computer in the study.” Answered Gianna.  
“Who’s Caroline?” DC Gregory asked.  
“Well Caroline is Matt’s girlfriend.” James said.  
“I see. How long have they been together?”  
“About six months now. Why officer? Why is this revelant?” Gianna asked.  
DC Gregory replied, “Well we’re only enquiring. Has Matt been acting very strangely recently?”  
Everyone nodded.  
“Well would you if you find out that your ex girlfriends and your mates ex girlfriends have been found dead?” Charlie asked.  
“Yes I would but the problem is that all the families and friends of the victims did say that the last time they saw the victims was when they to see this Mr Willis.”  
Lindz gulped but was annoyed.  
“Are you trying to say that Matt was involved in the murders officer?” Lindz asked.  
“I’m not saying that.”  
“It does sound like it to me. I will tell you now Matt couldn’t even hurt a fly so I don’t think he would have the guts to kill people sir.”  
“That will be all.”  
And the officers got up and Lindz opened the door to them. On their way out they asked Lindz to contact them when Matt arrived, as they wanted to speak to him soon. Then they went into the car and drove off. Lindz closed the front door behind her and went back into the living room.

“The cheeky bastards. Matt would never do that.”  
Lindz was fuming about it.  
“Lindz are you sure though? They did say that Matt was the last person to see them alive.” James said.  
“They didn’t say that. They said that the families and friends knew the girls were going to see Matt but it doesn’t mean he was the last person they saw.” Replied Lindz.  
Lindz then went upstairs to have a shower.

Gianna, Charlie and James were still playing board games whilst Lindz had a shower.

After Lindz had a shower she was looking through the cabinet in the bathroom to find some pills she had been taking. She was on medication for her headaches and she felt one coming on. When she was searching through the medication she noticed a white box she had never seen before.

She took it out of the cabinet and looked at it. The name on the box was Matt’s. They had been prescribed to him and she was shocked when she saw the date on it. The date prescribed was May 13th 2002. He had been taking this medication for over 2 years and no one knew about it.

Lindz looked at the name of the medication and it was a very long and complicated name but because Lindz had done Health and Social Care, she had learned the names of the medication around and she quickly knew what the medication was for- Schizophrenia. Why was Matt taking this medication? Surely he wasn’t schizophrenic? Lindz had to go downstairs and tell the guys. She now doubted what she said earlier. Maybe Matt was involved in the killings but as someone else because he suffers from schizophrenia. Lindz went downstairs with the medication.


	5. Chapter 5

Gianna looked at Lindz.  
“What’s wrong Lindz?”  
Lindz looked at everyone.  
“I think we need a chat with our Matt.”  
“Why is that?” Charlie asked.  
“Did anyone know that he was ill?”  
Everyone shook their heads.  
“Why Lindz?”  
“Well I found some medication in the cabinet for Matt. It was prescribed in 2002.”  
“What is the medication for?” James asked worried.  
“Schizophrenia.” Lindz said.  
“What? Ney Matt isn’t that!” Charlie said thinking to himself.  
“Well why would he have them Chaz? I think we need to call the police.”  
“Why Lindz?” Gianna asked.  
“Because I think I was wrong earlier about saying Matt wasn’t involved in the killings.”  
“Why Lindz?” James asked.  
“I had suddenly realised that there were some nights when Matt didn’t come in until late at night. Maybe he was killing people then."  
“Lindz you psycho. Matt would never do that.”  
“But it is strange though isn’t it?”  
Gianna blushed with embarrassment.  
“Lindz I don’t understand. What is schizophrenia?”  
Lindz sat down next to Gianna.  
“Schizophrenia is when you have two personalities. One minute you could be nice and loving, which is your normal self. Other times you could go into a gaze and be another person- this could be anything. Obviously to our Matt the other person is evil and kills people.”  
Gianna was being scared.  
“What happens if he goes for us anytime soon?” Gianna asked scared.  
Lindz hugged her.  
“Don’t be scared. I don’t think he’ll come after us.”  
“Think? What happens if he does Lindz? Then we’re fucked badly.” James answered.  
“I have a plan.” Charlie said.  
“And what’s that bruv?” Gianna asked.  
“One of us can try and annoy him and see if he turns on us.”  
“Bad plan Chaz. Besides, what can we annoy him with?” James asked.  
“We could asked him about the murders.”  
“What Lindz?” Gianna scarily said.  
Lindz explained, “I could go to him one day when he is in his bedroom and ask him about the medication and ask him was he involved in the murders. I’m his best mate, surely he can tell me everything.”  
“But Lindz he didn’t tell you about his condition.” James said.  
“That is a point but I think I should do that.”  
“But what happens if he goes after you to kill you?” Gianna asked.  
“Then I’ll scream and you come and help me.”  
Lindz smiled but deep down she was dreading this plan. What if Matt truly tries to kill her? She has known Matt for a long time and she can’t believe she didn’t know about this.  
“Are you sure about this though?” Charlie asked.  
Lindz cringed but nodded at the same time.  
“We now need to act normal. As though we don’t know about the medication.”  
“I don’t know if I can do that Lindz.” Gianna said.  
Lindz looked at her, “Please do this Gianna. For all our sake.”  
Gianna nodded slightly and agreed. So Lindz went back upstairs and placed the box back into the cabinet where she found it.  
They then carried on playing board games.


	6. Chapter 6

It was getting late and Matt hadn’t come home yet.  
“Where’s Matt?” Lindz asked.  
“Oh he rang up earlier. He said he’s gonna be late tonight. He’s gone out with Caroline.”  
Lindz cringed. Shit! He didn’t take his medication with him what happens if he turns schizophrenic. She knew she had to go out and find him without no one knowing. She took the medication with her.

It was late at night and Lindz was everywhere looking for Matt. She was about to turn around to go home when she heard shouting. It was as though it was coming from where they found the bodies. Lindz ran to the sound. She stopped when she saw Matt and Caroline shouting. She hid behind a bush.

“Look Matt. I can’t stand your attitude anymore.”  
“Well go then Caz. I don’t fucking care anymore. I don’t like you.”  
Caroline broke into tears.  
“What did you just say?”  
“I don’t like you Caz.”  
“But we’ve been together for almost seven months. Why now?”  
“Do you really wanna know why?”  
Caroline nodded.  
Matt got up as he was sat down and looked at Caroline.  
“Your moaning is driving me up the fucking wall. You moan every second about something.”  
“I don’t moan all the time.”  
“Yeah you fucking do. It does my head in. And you never leave me alone”

Lindz was feeling uncomfortable about the whole situation. To her Matt was having his funny turn, as though he was turning into this other person people didn’t know about.

“Look I know you’re ill babes, but there’s no need to take it out on me.”

What? Caroline knew about Matt being ill? Lindz carried on watching.

“Oh fuck off with your moaning Caz.”  
“What is wrong with you? Since we’ve heard about the murders you’ve been acting strangely?”  
Matt looked at Caroline.  
“And you are so dumb.”  
“What?”  
“You are so dumb.”  
Suddenly Caroline clicked on what Matt was sort of saying.  
“Did you kill them Matt?” Did you? Did you?”  
Matt turned away.  
“Yes I did.”  
“Oh my God! I don’t know you.”  
“Look please get out of my face or I’ll get you out of my face myself.”  
And then Matt tightly grabbed hold of Caroline’s arm.  
“Matt you’re hurting me. Let go of me. You psycho.”  
Just then all Lindz could see was Matt grabbing hold of something that looked like a spade and then he whacked Caroline over the head with it. Lindz shut her eyes. She couldn’t believe what she had just seen. She heard Caroline pleading for help but Lindz heard yet another four whacks of the spade hitting Caroline’s head. Lindz cried and rang away quickly. She ran all the way home.


	7. Chapter 7

Lindz ran in the house crying her heart out.

“What is it?” Charlie asked.  
“He did it. He did it.”  
“Who did what?” James asked quickly coming over to Charlie and Lindz.  
“Matt killed the victims and he’s just killed Caroline.”  
“What? Are you sure Lindz?”  
“Yeah I’m sure JB. I saw it with my own eyes. He got a spade and hit her over the head with it five times. I heard everything. I’m scared James.”  
And James held her in his arms.  
Gianna was already in bed fast asleep so she didn’t know what was happening and she never woke up either.

Charlie made Lindz a nice warm drink.  
“Cheers Chaz.”  
“Right Lindz are you okay now?”  
“A little bit. But it was awful what I saw and what I heard.”  
“Calm down Lindz.”  
“I can’t James. We need to ring the police now and tell them that Matt is the one who killed those people.”  
James asked, “Why would he kill his mates girlfriends though?”  
“Easy because he wanted them and he knew they didn’t think of him in that way so he killed them.” Lindz said.  
“I think we all need some sleep and then we can wake up early in the morning.”  
Lindz agreed and so James, Charlie and Lindz went to bed. Lindz didn’t want to sleep alone so James offered her to share his bed with her. So James cuddled up with Lindz and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~

While everyone was asleep. Matt was still outside cleaning up after himself. He looked at Caroline’s dead body and threw it in the hole that the diggers had dug up. He then chucked soil over the body using the spade. After he had done that, he got rid of the spade somehow and went home.

When he got home he quickly took his clothes off and put them in the washer (they were full of blood). He then went upstairs to have a shower and dried himself and went to bed and fell asleep. He was calm about it all as though nothing had happened.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the following morning and everyone was up apart from Matt.  
“I’m gonna have to do it now.” Lindz said.  
“Do what?” Gianna asked.  
“Ask Matt about things.”  
“Don’t Lindz.” James said.  
Lindz looked at James.  
“I have to. Wish me luck!”  
And Charlie, James and Gianna wished her luck. But before she went upstairs she told one of them to phone the police so they would be there in case something does happen.

Lindz went upstairs, went to the bathroom to get Matt’s medication and knocked on Matt’s bedroom door.  
“Yeah.”  
“Matt it’s me Lindz. Can I come in?”  
“Whatever.”  
And so Lindz opened the door and closed it behind her.  
“What do you want?” Matt asked.  
Lindz replied, “Is there something you ain’t telling me Matt?”  
“Like what?”  
“Like this.”  
And Lindz showed the box to Matt. Matt got up straight away.  
“How dare you go through my things.”  
“Matt I came across them when I looked for my medication. So when was you gonna tell me about it?”  
Matt looked at Lindz with evil eyes. Lindz felt scared.  
“Look I didn’t want people to worry about me.”  
Lindz sat on Matt’s bed and looked at him.  
“But Matt we’re here for you. I’ve known you for a long time and you’ve been able to tell me everything but why didn’t you tell me about this?”  
Matt sadly replied, “Because I did it. I killed those people. But I didn’t know what I was doing you have gotta believe me.”  
Lindz got back up from the bed.  
“Lindz babes, you’ve gotta believe me!”  
“So you didn’t know what you was doing when you killed Karen or Becca or Lauren and the others?”  
Matt shook his head.  
“Or when you killed Caroline last night?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
Matt became very nervous.  
“You know what I mean. I heard you weren’t coming home early last night and that you never took your medication so I was looking everywhere for you last night to give your medication to you and then I heard shouting and when I came to the shouting it was you and Caroline arguing. I hid in the bush next to where you were and I saw everything. The spade and I heard every hit you did to Caroline. Why did you kill her and the others?”  
Matt sobbed.  
“I don’t know. I guess because they did my head in and they wouldn’t leave me alone and I swear of that. Becca was my first and she wouldn’t leave me alone about that. Lauren wouldn’t leave me alone. Karen wouldn’t leave me alone. Caz did my head in and wouldn’t go so yeah because of that I did kill them. Satisfied now Lindz?”  
“What about the others Matt? Why did you kill them? They were dating your mates!”  
“Because I so wanted them and they didn’t want me so I killed them.”  
“You know what you are Matt?”  
Matt got out of bed.  
“And what’s that?”  
“A sick bastard. You make me physically sick Matt. I **** you. You sick psycho.”  
Just then Matt leapt onto Lindz. Lindz screamed as loudly as she can.

James and Charlie heard and ran upstairs after her. They opened Matt’s door and punched Matt off Lindz. Lindz quickly ran downstairs while James and Charlie fought Matt. Lindz hugged Gianna and Gianna told Lindz that the police was on their way. Just then a knock came on the door and Lindz opened it. It was the police.  
“Matt is upstairs officers.” Lindz said.  
Just then everyone heard a gun shot.  
“No!” Lindz said sobbing.  
Who pulled the trigger on that gun? Was it Matt or did he get shot? Was it Charlie or did he get shot? Was it James or did he get shot? Lindz was hoping it was Matt that got shot. The officers ran upstairs and arrested Matt. Matt was the one who pulled the trigger- it was James he shot.  
The ambulance arrived five minutes later for James and Lindz went with them to the hospital whilst Matt was taken to the police station.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie had to go to the police station for questioning because of the shooting to James. Gianna went with Lindz to the hospital.

“Doctor is he going to be okay?” Lindz asked.  
The doctor replied, “We’ll have information for you later on. If you wouldn’t mind waiting in the relative’s room.”  
So Gianna and Lindz went to the relative’s room hoping and praying James was going to be okay.

~*~*~*~*~

“Time is 1000 hours and present is Charlie Simpson, DC Gregory and DC Smith. So Charlie what happened then?”  
Charlie explained, “Well both James and I were downstairs for a while. Lindz had gone upstairs to talk to Matt in his bedroom because of the medication he was taking.”  
“And what medication was he taking?”  
“Medication for schizophrenia.”  
“Carry on Charlie.” DC Gregory instructed.  
“Well everything was quiet and then Lindz screamed. It sounded as though she was screaming for her life. James and I ran quickly upstairs and into Matt’s room. We clearly saw Matt was on top of Lindz and so we threw him off Lindz while Lindz quickly ran downstairs to be safe.”  
DC Gregory asked, “Why did you and James stay upstairs?”  
“To make sure he didn’t come downstairs and harm people. So we stayed upstairs to keep Matt occupied. We didn’t know he had a gun in his room. I quickly turned my back on Matt and then, bang, Matt shot the gun and I saw that James was shot in the chest and he was lying limply on the ground and then police came and arrested him.”  
“Are you sure that is what you saw?”  
“Yes it is and your leading questions will not confuse me by the way. I have done psychology officer.”  
DC Gregory smiled at DC Smith.  
“Well if that’s all, you can go. Interview terminated at 1020 hours.”  
DC Gregory and DC Smith got up.  
“You can go now Charlie and get that cut seen to.”  
Charlie had a cut above the eye where Matt hit him. Charlie quickly got up and went to the hospital.

In the other room, they were interviewing Matt.

“So Matt did you shoot James Bourne in the chest?”  
“Yes I did.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I felt like it.”  
“Are you sure that’s it?”  
Matt replied, “I got angry because I was talking to Lindz and she got me annoyed.”  
“Annoyed about what?”  
“Because she found my medication.”  
“And what medication is this for?” The officer asked.  
“I can’t pronounce it but it’s for schizophrenia.”  
“So you went mad at Lindz?  
“Yes.”  
“Are you sure you weren’t having a funny turn like you did when you killed all the other victims?”  
“I was going mad yes.”  
“So you admit you killed the other victims?”  
Matt looked angry but confused.  
“What? No I didn’t.”  
“Matt please tell us the truth. You never came to us to speak to us.”  
“That’s because I didn’t know.”  
“Yes you did. Now tell me did you kill those people?”  
“No.”  
“Did you kill them?”  
“No.”  
“Did you kill them Matthew Willis?”  
Matt let out a rage. He was getting angry.  
“Yes okay I did. Are you happy now?”  
“Indeed we are. Matthew Willis I‘m arresting you for murder and for shooting and for having a gun illegally in the house.”  
And then the officer handcuffed Matt and took him into a cellar.


	10. Chapter 10

Gianna and Lindz were still in the relative’s room waiting for some news about James.  
“I hope he is okay.” Lindz said.  
“Lindz he will be. Trust me.”  
Just then Charlie came into the room.  
Lindz and Gianna hugged him.  
“So what happened?”  
“I’m free.”  
“And Matt?” Lindz asked.  
Charlie replied, “He’s admitted killing those people and he’s been arrested.”  
Lindz smiled but was sad in a way. For Matt kept it away from her that he was ill. If she knew about it, she may have be able to help Matt with it better.  
Just then the doctor came in.  
“Doctor is it good news?” Gianna asked holding Lindz’s and Charlie’s hand.  
The doctor smiled.  
“It is. James is stable at the moment. You can go and see him.”  
So Lindz, Gianna and Charlie followed the doctor into a little side room. In there, James was lied there sleeping.  
“He is sleeping at the moment but he should make up soon.”  
“Thank you doctor.” Charlie said and then the doctor went away.  
Lindz sat on James’ left side, Gianna on his right and Charlie on the end of his bed.  
They chatted to him until he woke up.  
“Hey James, how are you doing?” Lindz asked.  
James looked at Lindz and put his hand out as though he was reaching for Lindz’s hand. Lindz held his hand.  
“I’m ok thanks Lindz. How are you?”  
“I’m ok thanks. Thanks guys for helping me out. I didn’t know it was going to end like this though.”  
Charlie smiled at Lindz, “Hey don’t worry about it. Friends help each other ain’t that right JB?”  
James nodded.  
“If it means risking your life to help a friend out like I did.” James laughed.  
“Well I’m glad I’ve got both of you as mates guys.”  
Lindz hugged Charlie and reached over to hugged James gently.  
“What’s happened to Matt?” James asked.  
“He’s been arrested. He’s admitted to the murders James.” Lindz said.  
“Good. He belongs there. I can’t believe we didn’t know.”  
“James it’s okay. None of us knew really.”  
Just then police officers came to question James.

“I’m sorry for troubling you. We were wondering if you’re fit enough to tell us about what happened.” The officers asked.  
“Well Lindz went to speak to Matt when Charlie and I heard Lindz screaming so we went upstairs and found Matt was on her so we threw Matt off. Lindz then went downstairs and so we kept Matt upstairs so he wouldn’t harm anyone else and we were waiting for the police to arrive when suddenly Matt got a gun out and shot me.” James said.  
One of the officers noted this down.  
“Thanks so much of your time James.”  
And the officers went away.

“I can’t believe this has happened guys.” James said.  
“I know neither can I.” Lindz said.  
Gianna, Charlie and Lindz stayed with James until the end of visiting times and then they went home.


	11. Chapter 11

After a couple of weeks James recovered and was ready to come home. Charlie went to pick him up whilst Gianna and Lindz made the house spotless (women are better at cleaning you see). In an hour Charlie had brought James back to where he belonged- at home with Charlie, Gianna and Lindz.

“Hey James how are you feeling?” Gianna asked.  
“I’m feeling great thanks babe and yourself?”  
“I’m okay thanks. Glad to see you back.”  
And Gianna hugged James.  
”Where’s Lindz?” James asked.  
“In the kitchen.”  
Lindz was making everyone brews. She had come back into the living room with the drinks.  
“There you go James. A nice welcome treat.”  
“Cheers babes. I’m glad I’m back home. I was getting sick of seeing four plain walls.” Joked James.  
Lindz hugged James and slimed at him.  
Charlie had brought all James’ stuff back and put them in the washer because they needed a clean.

They all sat around and chatted. Every neighbour came around to see if James was okay. They also stayed and chatted for a while. There was a time when the whole neighbourhood was in the house.  
They went home because James was feeling slightly tired after coming home so it ended up just the three of them.

“So when is Matt in court?” asked James.  
“In a week. We’ve been asked to go down although he has already pleaded guilty so I don’t know why they want us there.” Lindz said.  
“Then we should go then. What time is it starting?” James asked.  
“About 2pm.” Charlie said.  
“Okay then. So are you guys going then?”  
“May do but we don’t know.” Gianna said.  
“Well I’ll be going. I wanna know what they give me- sentence wise I mean.”

It was getting very late and James had fallen asleep on the sofa so Charlie gently lifted him up and took him to his bed and tucked him up. Gianna had gone to bed because she was tired. Charlie and Lindz were still up in the early hours and then decided to go to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

A year later and everything went back to normal. The week it was the court case for Matt, everyone went. He got found guilty of course and got put up for a life sentence. Everything seemed to be normal. They had all moved out of that house and are now living separately but within walking distance of each other. Gianna went to school and passed her GCSEs and then her A-Levels and then her degree in Law. Gianna got herself a boyfriend called Seb- Charlie’s best mate and now she is living with him. Charlie had set up a band with his mates and called themselves Fightstar and is living with his bandmates. Fightstar were very successful in the UK After a while Lindz and James told each other their feelings and they now are married with a child called Christopher Bourne- after James’ youngest brother. James, Lindz and little Chris were also living together. It seemed to be perfect. But every day they thought of Matt and the killings and they would feel sick inside. But Lindz, James, Charlie and Gianna would remain close friends for such a long time.

THE END


End file.
